A NoPrincess Fairy Tale's
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Buscando la salida del mundo en donde cayó, Cartman y un conjunto de peculiares personajes, irán en busca de quién los puede ayudar a cumplir sus deseos. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. Modelo F de Lady Gaga

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este fanfic está dedicado a **BigPurpleBox** (También conocida como **-101IKyman-**)

Antes de pasar con el resto de la historia tengo que aclarar algunas cosas:

1.- No existe el _Modelo "F" _ni el _Modelo "M"_, son sólo inventos míos para justificar la presencia de_ Lady Gaga_. Pero si por alguna rara coincidencia del destino llegaran a aparecer, ¡me avisan! Me encanta Lady Gaga, pero no tengo nada de ella. xD

2.- Lo ocurrido en la trama de este capítulo no es real, para que no se lo vayan a creer, porque esto es una **_PARODIA_**. xD

3.- La Piedra Filosofal sólo aparecerá como mención, más adelante en otro capítulo se sabrá su verdadera razón para aparecer en este fanfic.

4.- Kisses de Hershey es una marca registrada qué aparecerá no sólo como complemento, sino también como un elemento fundamental en la trama del fanfic.

5.- Estoy en lo que llamo "**_La Ronda South Park de los 14_**", que es más que nada que voy a publicar 14 capítulos consecutivos de diferentes fanfics. Y lamento si me tardo demasiado, sólo puedo permanecer 2 ó 3 horas en la pc, por lo qué sólo estoy publicando un capítulo que transcribo por semana, mientras el resto del tiempo me la paso escribiendo en cuaderno el capítulo siguiente, y se queda un capítulo pendiente entre ambas acciones. O sea, tengo dos capítulos por transcribir y escribo uno nuevo, más sólo publico uno. ¡Es tan cansado! xP

6.- Al final de este capítulo habrá dos sorpresas, por lo que lo mejor será que _**no se lo salten**_.

Ahora sí, ¡disfruten el capítulo! n.n

* * *

A No-Princess Fairy Tale's.

Capítulo 1: Modelo "F" de Lady Gaga.

Era domingo y era un buen día para la fiesta de cumpleaños que se llevaba a cabo. Varios grupos pequeños de personas platicaban con sus cervezas y/o refrescos en mano pasando el rato, más el cumpleañero se encontraba dentro de la casa. No era porqué le caían mal todos los idiotas que se encontraban en la fiesta; más bien, sentado en el sofá de la sala, veía el comercial del producto más reciente, de su cantante favorita del momento, acabarse...

- ¡Dios, son geniales!- Suspiró apasionado.

El Modelo "F" de Lady Gaga, unos tennis que apenas salieron a la venta, se agotaron antes de acabarse la hora de lanzamiento a nivel mundial. Y si las tontas-putas-malcriadas no lograron conseguir unos, menos alguien que vive en South Park, haciendo sentir al festejado miserable...

- ¡Oh, Dios!- Dijo para sí mismo.- Le chuparía las bolas a quién me los regalara.-

- ¡Poppy!- Le habló alegremente su mamá.- ¿Porqué no sales y te unes a la fiesta con tus amiguitos?-

- ¡Pero Maaaaá!- Se quejó aliviado de que no lo vieran en tan vergonzosa.- No quiero salir, ninguno de esos estúpidos trae lo que quiero.-

- Vamos, cariño.- Lo tomó del brazo y lo dirige a la puerta.- ¿Qué tal si te dan una sorpresa?-

- Bueno.- Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaban los regalos.

No faltaban los típicos estúpidos que se le acercaban y le decían cosas como "Felicidades", "Qué buena fiesta" y/o "¿A qué hora está disponible tu mamá?", pero lo único que él deseaba era volver adentro de la casa con par de tennis nuevos...

- Hey, ¿te le declaraste a Kyle y te rechazó?- Le dijo Kenny molestándolo mientras le picaba las costillas divertido.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Kenny!- Gritó molesto Cartman.

- ¿Eh?- Stan tiró la bebida que tenía en la mano.- Cartman, ¿a poco quieres con... Kyle?- Preguntó sorprendido por la revelación.

- No es cierto, Stan.- Cartman le lanzó una mirada furibunda a ambos.- No le creas ni un carajo a Kenny.-

- Por cierto, ¿alguien lo ha visto?- Les preguntó Kenny.

- Desde ayer que no lo veo.- Contestó Stan triste.- Lo llamé a su celular pero no me contestó y en su casa no saben en donde está.-

- Pues me importa un carajo en donde esté.- Cartman se cruzó de brazos torciendo la boca en disgusto.- Además, un judío como él no gastaría su oro judío por ser un avaro judío.-

- ¡Ay, ya sé que es lo qué tienes!- Exclamó Kenny con un tono juguetón y burlón.- Lo que pasa es que al culón no le dieron su besito de las buenas noches en sus bolas.-

Cartman empezó a estrangularlo, cuando un camión enorme se detuvo frente a la casa. Todos abrieron tanto los ojos como las bocas al ver que se trataba del autobús de giras de Lady Gaga...

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Cartman soltó a Kenny, que cayó en el suelo.

Se abre la puerta saliendo Kyle de ahí con algo en manos, y el camión arranca a gran velocidad...

- Gracias.- Se despidió Kyle con una sonrisa muy forzada.

- Es mi cumpleaños... ¡Y ese hijo de puta se fue a pasear con Lady Gaga!- Cartman cerró los puños dispuesto a golpear al pelirrojo.- ¡Carajo!-

Stan y Kenny le salieron al encuentro, mientras los invitados murmuraban preguntándose porqué él bajó del autobús de Lady Gaga y no ella...

- ¡Kyle! ¿Donde estabas?- Le preguntó Stan.

- Qué chistoso, hueles a comida para perro.- Observa la caja café que tiene en las manos.- ¿Es acaso comida para perro lo qué tienes ahí?-

- Ni siquiera me lo recuerden.- Le dijo a ambos poniendo una cara de disgusto.

- ¿Disfrutaste la gira gay con Lady Gaga, Kyle?- En vez de palabras, Cartman parecía estar escupiendo veneno.

Kyle sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo al recordar todo lo que tuvo qué pasar hasta hace unos momentos, deseando no darle a Cartman lo que con tanto trabajo le trajo de regalo...

- Cartman, no vales ni un carajo de lo que pasé para traerte esto.- Toma un poco de aire y le entregó la caja.- Felicidades.-

Cartman tomó la caja, la miró un poco, la agitó y la olió...

- ¡Hijo de puta!- Le gritó enojado.- ¡Donde esto sea comida para perro, hago que te lo comas por el culo!-

- ¡Sólo abre la maldita caja, culón!- Le gritó Kyle.

Cartman puso la caja sobre la mesa, resopló y miró desafiante a Kyle...

- Como es mi cumpleaños, yo decido si abro ahorita mismo tu regalo o se va a la mierda.-

- Cartman, no seas marica.- Stan trató de calmarlo.- Todos queremos saber de qué se trata.-

- De seguro es un animal muerto.- Murmuró Craig.

- ¡Craig, no seas pendejo!- Le gritó Kyle, luego volteó a ver al gordo.- Cartman, más vale que lo abras o te juro qué te patearé en las bolas.-

- ¿Sin besito, Kyle?- Dijo sonriente Kenny.- Aww, harás que Cartman se ponga triste.-

- ¿De qué carajos hablas, Kenny?-

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Kenny!- Lo amenazó Cartman.

- Cartman, por última vez, sólo abre la jodida caja, idiota.- Kyle sintió que estaba a punto de estallar.

- Está bien, judío estúpido. Abriré la caja de mierda.-

Cuál no fue la sorpresa de Cartman al ver, envueltos en un lienzo de seda celeste con mucho cuidado, lo que menos esperó recibir de las manos del pelirrojo...

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Su respiración se cortó y casi perdía el sentido al verlos.- ¡Oh, Dios mío!-

Los sacó con mucho cuidado y los inspeccionó de cerca...

- El Modelo "F" de Lady Gaga.- Comenzaron a murmurar los invitados.

- No es posible.- Se enojó Bebe.- Yo me pasé días enteros en la fila para poder comprarlos y no los obtuve. ¿Cómo es qué Kyle los consiguió?-

Obviamente Kyle juró no contarle a nadie ni a su mejor amigo, pero nosotros los lectores tenemos todo el derecho de saberlo. Así que esto sucedió un día atrás...

- Disculpe.- Le pregunta al encargado de la zapatería.- ¿Podría decirme si aún hay algún Modelo "F" de Lady Gaga?-

- No tenemos, sólo hay Modelos "M".- Le contestó el empleado.- Están en oferta 3 pares por uno.-

- Ehm, ¿no sabe de casualidad en donde podría conseguir unos?-

El encargado se rió y Kyle se molestó...

- Muchacho, esos tennis están agotados mundialmente, así que jódete.- Le contestó secándose las lágrimas.- La única manera de que consigas unos es ir con ella que te los dé.-

Kyle salió de la tienda pensando en qué hacer cuando pasó lo que menos se imaginaría uno que sucediera. Un enorme autobús de giras, que por el diseño exterior se veía a leguas que era de Lady Gaga, se detuvo frente a la zapatería (y casi atropella al pelirrojo por distraído) y dos hombres bajaron de él...

- ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó uno.

- Se ponchó la llanta.- Le contestó el otro inspeccionando el neumático.- Les dije que las tachuelas iban hacia afuera y no hacia adentro.- Se pone de pie.- Bien, tendremos que detenernos por media hora para arreglar la llanta.-

Era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar y menos si Lady Gaga iba en el autobús, así que como pudo, se acercó al enorme vehículo y sin ser visto, logró colarse al interior...

- ¡Alto!- Un enorme hombre musculoso, pelón y con cara de nada de amigos lo detuvo al descubrirlo.- ¿Quién carajos eres y qué mierda haces aquí?-

- Ehm.- Kyle era lo suficientemente listo para salir de esa situación.- Soy parte del show, soy uno de los fenómenos.-

Se quitó el gorro dejando ver su cabello rojizo y el tipo se le quedó viendo por un rato...

- Uhm, pelirrojo con afro y narizón.- Le apretó la nariz.- Bueno, ve con los demás, están al fondo.-

- Gracias.- Se sobó la nariz y entró a lo que parecía ser el cuarto donde ensayaban y/o descansaban. Buscó con la mirada y encontró una puerta donde tenía pegada una enorme calcomanía con el nombre de la artista. Tragó saliva, se armó de valor y tocó la puerta...

- Adelante.- Se oyó una voz femenina del otro lado.

Kyle abrió la puerta e ignorando todo lo que había alrededor, se acercó a la artista que vestía algo parecido a un kimono muy futurista y traía puestos los famosos Modelo "F", recostada en una cama circular con varios cojines, en el suelo estaban sus perros mirándolo fijamente. Ella volteó a verlo y quedaron ambos en silencio...

- ¿Sí? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- Le preguntó la diva al percatarse que no era parte del staff que trabajaba con ella.

- Sí, mire.- Kyle tomó un poco de aire para poder explicar porqué estaba ahí sin que lo sacaran a patadas.- Lo que sucede es que ya busqué en varias tiendas y zapaterías el Modelo "F", y no he dado con ellos. Es que un "amigo" cumple años mañana y pues, pues se los quería regalar.- Dijo esforzándose para tratar de convencerse a sí mismo, más que a ella.- Y bueno, pensé que tal vez, a lo mejor usted podría ayudarme a conseguir un par. Pero no crea que los quiero gratis, pagaré lo que cuesten. Digo, usted los está vendiendo, y mi "amigo" desea unos, y así.-

- ¡Ah!- Lady Gaga sonrió radiante.- ¿O sea que él es tu "amigo especial"? ¡Qué ternura!- Kyle se sonrojó totalmente abochornado mientras ella pensaba que era por otra cosa.- Bien, veré qué puedo hacer.- Le señala un sillón.- Toma asiento.-

El pelirrojo obedeció, se sentó preocupado por tener el dinero suficiente para poder pagar el calzado requerido. Ella oprimió un botón y de inmediato, un sujeto entró a la habitación...

- ¿Sí? ¿Se le ofrece algo?- Preguntó el tipo acercándose a la diva.

Ella le habló susurrándole al oído y él a su vez le contestó de la misma manera, mientras Kyle los veía tratando de adivinar de qué rayos hablaban. El rostro del hombre lucía desilusionado y algo agobiado...

- Bien, puedes retirarte.- La persona salió de la habitación dejándolos completamente solos con los perros.- Bueno, de acuerdo a lo que me acaban de contar.-

- ¿Sí?-

- Pues, todas las bodegas están agotadas y como fue una edición limitada, pues, lamento decirte que no hay manera de que consigas unos.- Le informó la cantante.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- El chico judío ocultó el rostro con sus manos.- ¿Y ahora qué carajos hago? ¿Qué mierda le compro?-

La denominada "Princesa del Pop" se le quedó viendo hasta que una idea pasó por su mente y se reflejó en sus labios que esbozaron una gran sonrisa...

- Pues, aún hay unos.-

- ¿En serio?- La esperanza volvió a la mirada de Kyle.- ¿Donde?-

- Aquí.- Se quitó ambos tennis y los sostuvo por un rato.- Son los que quedan.-

- Pero, esos son de usted.- Estaba apenado por la oferta.- Y además, no creo que mi amigo los quiera usados.-

- Yo creo que será lo contrario.- Tomó un marcador de tinta indeleble.- Ya que a tu amigo le encantará que estén autografiados.-

Dicho y hecho, Lady Gaga dejó su firma en cada uno, además de agregarles un beso con lápiz labial de un color rojo intenso a un lado de cada firma...

- Bueno, creo que sí le gustará.- El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido por el ingenio de la cantante.

Quiso tomarlos pero ella se los quitó de su alcance...

- No, no, no, no.- La diva movió la cabeza en forma negativa.- Dijiste que pagarías por ellos, cuesten lo que cuesten.-

- Ehm, sí.- Confirmó nervioso.

- ¿Lo que sea?-

- Lo que sea, sólo qué esté a mi alcance.- Sacó su cartera.- ¿Cuánto va a ser?-

Ella puso una mano sobre la de él que estaba en la cartera ejerciendo presión para que no sacara nada...

- ¿Y quién habló de dinero?- Le lanzó una mirada perversa que hizo que se paralizara del susto.

Quince minutos más tarde...

- ¡Pero mírate!- La artista estaba súper contenta.- ¡Te ves adorable!-

El pelirrojo no podía sentirse más avergonzado en su vida, ya qué el acuerdo con Lady Gaga lo obligaba a vestir un top de peluche café con crema en la zona del pecho; shorts de peluche con cola incluida de color café con la punta color crema; botines cafés tipo patitas de perro peludas; guantes de perro color café peludas; diadema con orejas café con una mancha color crema; una simpática nariz de perro y un collar celeste con detalles dorados con una medalla que tiene el nombre de "Chowy"...

- Me quiero morir.- Lo único bueno para el ojiverde era que nadie de sus conocidos lo vería en tan ridícula situación.

- Muy bien, Chowy. Siéntate.- Le ordenó.

- ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó confundido Kyle.

- ¡Perrito malo!- Lo regañó Lady Gaga.- Los cachorros no hablan, así que, siéntate Chowy. O no hay tennis.- Le mostró el calzado que estaba sobre la cama.

No tenía opción; o tenía que hacerle de perro para entretenerla o quedarse sin un regalo para Cartman. Así que se sentó sobre sus piernas imitando al animalito en cuestión...

- Guau.- Ladró irritado.

- ¡Oh, el pobre Chowy está muy triste! De seguro quiere jugar un poco.-

Sacó una pelota de plástico de color rojo y la lanzó al otro lado del cuarto...

- Anda, muchacho.- Kyle se le quedó viendo feo.- Ve por ella, chico.-

Y así se la pasó toda la tarde: él siendo un perro y ella, la dueña. Cayó la noche y el judío tenía hambre, no quería decirlo por temor a que lo regañaran o algo así. Más de pronto la cantante apareció con un plato y comida para perro enlatada...

- ¡Chowy! ¡Es hora de cenar!- Vació la comida en el plato y lo puso en el piso, enfrente del pelirrojo.- Anda, perrito.-

- ¿Es una jodida broma, verdad?- Era obvio que no le agradaba la idea.- No voy a comer eso.-

- Anda, Chowy.- Lady Gaga le sonrió.- O no hay tennis.-

Maldiciendo internamente a Cartman, el ojiverde dio un bocado a la comida tratando de no saborearla ni mucho menos de no vomitarla. Se lo tragó todo con mucho esfuerzo y volteó a ver a la cantante...

- Guau.- Ladró casi sin fuerzas.

- ¡Ay, te gustó!- Exclamó contenta la diva.- ¡Qué bueno! A mis perritos nunca les ha gustado.-

Kyle ya no escuchó más debido a qué se desmayó en ese momento del asco. Cuando volvió en sí, descubrió que estaba vestido con su ropa de siempre y recostado en un sofá...

- ¿Donde carajos estoy?- Preguntó frotándose los ojos.- ¿Qué hora es?-

- Son casi las 10 de la mañana.- Le respondió el tipo de seguridad musculoso, pelón y con cara de nada de amigos.- Y ya casi llegamos a Dallas, Texas.-

- ¡Ah, Dallas!- Se volvió a recostar más de pronto, saltó del sofá.- ¿Las 10 de la mañana? ¿¡Y Dallas, Texas! ¡Se supone que hoy debería de estar en la fiesta de Cartman! ¡Y no en Dallas!- Se cubrió asustado el rostro con ambas manos.- ¡Carajo, mi mamá me va a regañar!-

- ¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó Lady Gaga al tipo de seguridad y éste le contó todo.- ¿En donde está la casa de tu "amigo"?-

- Ehm.- Kyle volteó a verla.- Pues, en South Park.-

- ¡Pues qué problema!- La "Princesa del Pop" le sonrió.- ¡Vámonos a South Park!-

Y el autobús dio media vuelta en "U" dirigiéndose a South Park, mientras los demás autos evitaban chocar de frente, algunos tuvieron terribles accidentes pero eso no viene al caso en esta parte de la trama. Y así, un día adelante (O sea, hoy, hoy, hoy) antes de bajar del autobús, Lady Gaga le dio el Modelo "F" envueltos en un lienzo de seda celeste con mucho cuidado dentro de una caja de cartón (Que era precisamente en donde venía la comida para perro)...

- No querrán saberlo.- Y no permitió que le hicieran preguntas.- Y tampoco lo diré, nunca jamás.-

Cartman aún no salía de su asombro, tenía en sus manos lo que hace unos momentos más deseaba en el mundo, y de pronto se quedó frío, ya que recordó haber hecho una promesa frente a la televisión...

"¡Oh, Dios! Le chuparía las bolas a quién me los regalara... Le chuparía las bolas... Chuparía las bolas... Las bolas... Bolas..."

Pero, ¿iba a hacerlo? ¿Y delante de todos? No sabía qué hacer, eso iba contra todos sus principios, especialmente tratándose de Kyle. Más de pronto suspiró aliviado al recordarse que sólo se lo había prometido a sí mismo. Así que trató de compensar al judío sin llegar a hacer algo que lo comprometiera...

- ¡KYLE!- Le gritó estando a un lado, asustando a todos los presentes.

- ¿Qué carajos te pasa, gordo de mierda?- Le gritó enojado el aludido.

- ¡MESA!- Le señaló la mesa.- ¡CÁLLATE!- Lo agarró de un brazo y lo sentó.- ¡QUIETO!-

Nadie entendía lo qué le estaba pasando al festejado y mucho menos al ver que sirvió en un plato porciones dobles de cada cosa...

- ¡COME!- Le puso el plato enfrente para que se pusiera a comer.

El ojiverde no dijo nada, tenía tanta hambre que de inmediato se puso a comer, ya que la comida de perro no precisamente lo llenó ni era de su agrado...

- ¿Qué carajos le pasa a Cartman?- Preguntó extrañado Stan al ver a su amigo pelirrojo comer.

- Lo que pasa es que el gordo no le quiere agradecer públicamente a Kyle, por lo qué le está dando de comer.- Kenny sonrió pervertidamente.- Ya que luego le "agradecerá" a solas en su cuarto.-

- ¡Ah!- Exclamó Stan sin entender a la primera.- ¿Qué?-

Unas horas después, la fiesta ya había terminado y los invitados se fueron a sus casas. Cartman, estando en su habitación, se puso la pijama para prepararse a dormir, por lo que puso la caja donde venía el Modelo "F" sobre una de las almohadas de su cama, justamente a un lado de su cabeza, y sonriente, les dio un beso a cada tennis y se dispuso a dormir...

- Buenas noches, Modelo "F"-

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente con mucha alegría. Se aseó, vistió sus mejores ropas y poniéndose los Modelo "F", se miró cerca de 20 veces al espejo para encontrar su mejor lado, y salió a la calle para reunirse con los chicos...

- Hey, chicos.- Saludó a Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Clyde y Craig que estaban en la parada del autobús escolar.

- Hey, Cartman.- Le contestaron.

De pronto, Craig y Clyde empezaron a murmurar algo entre ellos y se rieron un poco al señalar a Cartman...

- Oye, culón.- Le empezó a decir Craig.- ¿Acaso estás usando el Modelo "F"?-

Cartman vio el momento muy apropiado para presumir sus tennis ya que nadie más los tenía...

- Si-í.- Dijo casi canturreando.- ¿Algún problema con eso, marica?-

Craig y Clyde se taparon la boca para evitar reír a carcajadas, más Clyde le dijo...

- Lo que pasa es que ese modelo es sólo para las chicas.-

Todos guardaron silencio por un instante, pero Cartman giró la cabeza cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con aires de grandeza...

- Lo que pasa es qué están celosos de que tengo unos y ustedes no.-

- Sí, cómo no.- Le contestó Craig cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno.- Stan los interrumpió para evitar una pelea.- A mí me sorprende que aún no los hayas roto, Cartman.-

- ¿Romperlos?- Cartman se acercó a Stan.- ¿Romperlos?-

- Sí, es que estás muy gordo.- Le respondió Kenny.- Pues esos tennis se ven muy pequeños.-

- Pues Lady Gaga los tenía puestos.- Comenzó a decir Kyle ante la sorpresa de todos.- Y no tiene los pies pequeños.-

De pronto, Cartman se le acercó al chico judío y lo agarró de los brazos, asustándolo un poco...

- No me jodas, ¿Lady Gaga los tenía puestos?- Le preguntó incrédulo.

- S-Sí, incluso están firmados por ella.-

- ¿Qué?- Lo soltó de la impresión.- ¿Ella, ella los firmó?-

- Sí, ¿no te fijaste?- Le señaló el pelirrojo.

Cartman de inmediato se lo quitó del pie y lo revisó exhaustivamente y comprobó, tras llevarse la mano a la boca, en efecto que estaba la firma de Lady Gaga junto con el beso. Sin decir nada, se volvió a poner el calzado y miró fijamente a Kyle...

- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó extrañado el judío.

- ¡Gracias Kyle, muchas gracias!- Lo abrazó levantándolo del suelo y dando vueltas como un loco, ante el asombro de los demás.

Lo volvió a dejar en el suelo y reprimió el repentino impulso de querer besarlo, temblando de la alegría...

- Gracias Kyle, debo caerte muy bien.- Le dijo con brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa sincera.- Te quiero, amigo.-

- ¿Qué carajos?- Se ruborizó molesto el ojiverde.

Cartman se dio media vuelta y se alejó cantando una alegre cancioncilla, dando pequeños saltitos; Stan, Craig y Clyde estaban boquiabiertos, mientras que Kenny le ponía una mano en el hombro a Kyle...

- Kyle.- El aludido volteó a verlo.- No se te olvide invitarnos a la boda y usar protección, ¿ok?- Le guiñó el ojo.

Esa misma noche, Cartman estaba más que contento, ya que sus Modelo "F" habían sido usados, firmados y besados por su diva favorita, por lo qué los limpió con delicadeza y sumo cuidado, poniéndoles un desodorante para evitar el mal olor, y los volvió a acomodar sobre la almohada. Se puso su pijama y metiéndose entre las sábanas, entrecerró los ojos...

- Tengo el mejor regalo del mundo.- Dijo contento para sí mismo.- Y nadie más los tendrá.-

Abrió los ojos y volteó a ver hacia donde estuvieron sus fabulosos tennis, más se llevó el susto de su vida al mirar que no estaban ahí. Saltó literalmente de la cama y se puso a buscarlos como loco, revolvió todo el clóset, ropa, música, en fin, todo el cuarto, cuando de pronto oyó un chirrido como de algo siendo arrastrado...

- ¿Qué mierda es eso?- Se preguntó.

Se dio media vuelta y vio uno de los tennis al pie de la cama, se acercó para tratar de levantarlo, cuando desapareció debajo de la misma, lo qué lo hizo pensar que alguien se los quería robar...

- ¡Vas a ver, pendejo!- Gritó molesto asomándose debajo de la cama.- ¡Son míos y nadie me los va a quitar!-

Sintió que algo lo jalaba hacia la oscuridad, y después, que caía en un pozo sin fondo...

- ¡CARAJOOOOOOOOO!-

* * *

_Rut_Lance: Bien, ahora vienen las dos sorpresas qué les prometí. Esta es la primera, Kyle Broflovski nos acompaña para qué nos describa ambos modelos de tennis._

_Kyle: ¿Qué yo qué?_

_Rut_Lance: Ehm *Gira los ojos* ¿Qué si nos puedes hacer el favor de describirnos los Modelo "F" y Modelo "M"?_

_Kyle: *La mira con una intención asesina brillándole en los ojos* ¿Porqué carajos yo?_

_Rut_Lance: Bueno, fuiste el único en todo el capítulo que vio ambos modelos._

_Kyle: No lo haré._

_Rut_Lance: Bueno, será entonces para el siguiente capítulo. *Suspira y sonríe* Nada más queda agradecerle a todos por leerlo y mencionar que ningún animal fue lastimado durante la creación del mismo._

_Kyle: ¿Animal? ¡A mí me vistieron, me trataron y me dieron de comer como a un jodido perro y dices que ningún animal fue lastimado!_

_Rut_Lance: Es la verdad, ningún animalito fue lastimado, lo tuyo sólo fue mala suerte. *Trata de calmarlo con una sonrisa nerviosa*_

_Kyle: *Se ofende* ¿¡Mala suerte! ¿Pasé por toda esa mierda nada más para qué el gordo culón tuviera un par de tennis? ¡Suficiente! *Saca un hacha de la nada y comienza a corretear a la autora*_

_Rut_Lance: *Corre lo más aprisa qué puede* ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Así pasaron las cosas!_

_Kyle: ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Te voy a hacer pedacitos al igual que ese gran pedazo de mierda!_

_Rut_Lance: *Tratando de dialogar con él sin dejar de correr* ¡Sin groserías, por favor, que yo no las digo!_

_Kyle: ¡Pero bien qué las piensas!_

_Rut_Lance: ¡Pero es que las necesito para la trama! ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!_

_*Ambos se pierden en el horizonte gris (Es que ya va a llover por acá)*_

_Fin._

* * *

Esta es la segunda. Como un Extra, así como en el fanfic de "Stop-Killer's", pondré algunos spoilers que aparecerán en el resto de los capítulos. Espero les gusten.

**_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_**

**_- ¿Quieres que le eche una mirada al gordo?- Preguntó el Gato Chessy mientras fumaba su pipa sentado en la ventana._**

**_- No, lo tengo justo donde lo quiero.- Le sonrió el Sombrero Loco._**

**_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_**

**_- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Todos se le quedan viendo al gordo.- ¿A poco no sabes para qué es la Piedra Filosofal?-_**

**_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_**

**_- El Portero es uno de los habitantes más viejos de nuestro mundo. Y sólo habla en un extraño y muy antigüo idioma qué muy pocos logran entender.- Les explicó el Gato Chessy antes de desaparecer de nueva cuenta._**

**_Todos tragaron saliva, el temor infundido por las palabras del Gato Chessy los hacía sudar la gota gorda. Cruzaron el puente y justo antes de llegar al portón, el Portero los vio y les gritó..._**

**_- ¡Timmy!- Y sacudió los brazos._**

**_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_**

**_- Entonces, ¿en lugar de cerebro llevas un Kisses gigante en la cabeza?- Preguntó sorprendido._**

**_- ¡Sí!- El Gato Chessy se trepó a su espalda.- Y es delicioso.-_**

**_Y se comió un pedazo..._**

**_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_**

**_- ¡Ya no quiero tus estúpidos tennis de mierda!- Cartman se los aventó a Kyle._**

**_- ¿Porqué carajos no, culón? ¿Qué carajos te pasa?-_**

**_- Es que, es que.- Gimoteó un poco tomando algo de aire mientras Kyle lo miraba confundido frunciendo el ceño.- ¡Por tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa, ya no soy señorito!-_**

**_Y salió corriendo mientras se limpiaba el llanto de la cara, en lo que un atónito pelirrojo lo miraba alejarse a gran velocidad..._**

**_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_**

**_- Para obtener dinero, primero disuelves azúcar en un litro de agua, riegas a la plantita, le hablas cariñosamente. ¡Qué bonita plantita, qué bonita! Y le dices qué te dé dinero, ¡O LE PARTES LA ...!- La amenaza con un palo y a la planta de inmediato le floreció dinero.- ¡Vaya, 50 dólares!-_**

**_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_**

**_- ¡Oh!- Respondió con sarcasmo.- Y de seguro debo seguir el camino amarillo para ir a ver al mago.-_**

**_Acto seguido, pisó el camino amarillo ante el susto de todos los presentes..._**

**_- ¿Pero qué ...?- Preguntó al sentir el olorcito._**

**_- Ehm, ese es el dren de pipí.-_**

**_- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué asco!- Se salió del dren._**

**_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_**

**_- ¡Arrrgth! ¿Porqué no te callas de una jodida vez?-_**

**_- ¡Ueeeeeeeee!- Siguió lloriqueando.- Nadie me quiere.-_**

* * *

_¡Nos vemos! =3_


	2. La llegada del Dueño de los Zapatos Rojo

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Por si no se han dado cuenta, este fanfic es una parodia y es una mezcla entre _South Park, Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, Alicia a través del espejo y el Mago de Oz._ Muchos pensarán que también_ "Los zapatos rojos"_ tiene qué ver, pero la verdad es que los zapatos que usó **_Dorothy_** eran rojos, sólo lo aclaro para qué no haya problemas después. n_n

Sobre los **Churi-Churin-Fun-Flais**, es propiedad de_ Roberto Gómez Bolaños "Chespirito",_ más como dije que esto es una parodia, nada más para eso lo estoy usando, para fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

_"El Noa Noa"_ es propiedad de _Juan Gabriel_ y sólo la uso para entretenimiento, qué por cierto, mi hermana me aconsejó usarla para la trama. =3

_Tim Burton y "Charlie y la fábrica de chocolates"_ sólo se usan como referencia, al igual que los _"Kisses"_, no para fines de lucro.

¡Finalmente aparecerá el Gato Chessy! Quién ya dejará de aparecer, ¡Gracias a Dios!, en_ "Las Crónicas de South Park",_ que por cierto aparece mencionado en el segundo capítulo de_ "Los Nerd-Dudes"_ como **_"ChessyCat."_**

Este fic será corto, y como ya lo he mencionado en una lista de publicación de **Deviant Art**, tiene secuela.

Pasemos a los review's:

**_~*~ Gall:_** ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! No te preocupes, igual todo el fic estará medio confuso. Y bien, aquí está la continuación. n_n

_**~*~ GYY:**_ ¡Gracias por el comentario! Pues, aún falta mucho, pero sobre tu duda, en este capítulo sabrás si se resuelve o no. n_n

Ahora sí, disfruten el capítulo. n_n

* * *

A No-Princess Fairy Tale's.

Capítulo 2: La llegada del Dueño de los Zapatos Rojos.

**.~o0o~. _Aldea de los Churi-Churin-Fun-Flais_ .~o0o~.**

Una mujer vestida de negro, cuyo rostro estaba escondido tras un velo negro, y montada sobre su escoba; les gritaba a un pequeño grupo de gentecita que, temblando asustados, no parecían tener más de cinco años de edad...

- ¡Y ya lo oyeron, mojones estúpidos!- Les gritaba colérica.- ¡El qué intente hacerlo de nuevo le parto toda su...!-

- ¡AAAAAAAAH!-

Todos voltearon hacia el cielo, justo de donde provenía el grito; y sin más, un muchacho cayó encima de la mujer, sin darle la oportunidad de nada, por lo qué ambos cayeron al piso...

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó?- Se preguntaron unos a otros los aún asustados Churi-Churin-Fun-Flais, qué no distinguían nada entre la polvareda.

Todos dieron un paso atrás, el muchacho que era tres o cuatro veces más alto que ellos empezó a quejarse y a levantarse del suelo...

- ¡Se está parando! ¡Se está parando!-

- ¡Hey!- Comenzó a decir en lo que se sacudía para quitarse el polvo y la tierra de encima.- ¿En donde carajos estoy? Esta no es mi casa.- Se llevó una mano a la frente y de repente, se acuerda.- ¡Hey! ¿Quién carajos se llevó mis "Modelo F"? ¡Contesten, hijos de puta!-

Volteó a ver a los chiquitines, qué vestían playeras de manga larga, pantalones, babuchas y gorros hechos de papel. Se frotó los ojos sin entender cómo o porqué estaban esos niños ahí...

- Miren.- Un Churi-Churin-Fun-Flais señaló a la mujer qué seguía en el piso.- Mató a la Perra del Este.-

- ¿Perra del Este?- Preguntó confundido el moreno.

- ¡Mató a la Perra del Este! ¡Mató a la Perra del Este!- Varios infantes se amontonaron alrededor de ella.- ¡Somos libres, somos libres!- Gritaron emocionados.

- ¡Cantemos!- Y se pusieron a cantar y a bailar **_"El Noa Noa."_**

_~¿Quieres bailar esta noche?_

_Vamos al Noa Noa, Noa Noa,_  
_Noa Noa, Noa Noa, Noa Noa,_  
_Noa vamos a bailar._

_Vamos al Noa Noa, Noa Noa,_  
_Noa Noa, Noa Noa, Noa Noa,_  
_Noa vamos a bailar._

_Ése es un lugar de ambiente_  
_donde todo es diferente_  
_donde siempre alegremente_  
_bailarás toda la noche, ahí.~_

Cartman se acercó para ver a la mujer que había aplastado y se le fue el color del cuerpo al ver qué se trataba de alguien conocida...

- ¡Shelley!- Gritó paniqueado.

Se arrodilló a un lado de ella para tratar de comprobar que si estaba o no muerta, pero apenas la tocó se desinfló como un globo, comenzó a desmoronarse como un cuadrito de azúcar y se convirtió en un pequeño remolino negro, qué se llevó sus restos...

- ¿Qué carajos fue eso?- Gritó frustrado de no entender nada y molesto porqué los Churi-Churin-Fun-Flais no dejaban de cantar.- ¡Cierren la jodida boca, pedazos de mierda!-

Se puso de pie decidido a sacarles información de algún modo u otro a los pequeñines; pero al hacerlo, los chiquitines abrieron la boca sorprendidos, comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos señalándolo y sonrieron enormemente...

- ¡Es el Dueño de los Zapatos Rojos! ¡Es el Dueño de los Zapatos Rojos!- Gritaron emocionados.- ¡El Dueño de los Zapatos Rojos nos ha salvado!-

- ¡Viva!- Gritaron todos al unísono.- ¡Viva el Dueño de los Zapatos Rojos!-

- ¿Qué?- Y se asomó a sus pies.

Efectivamente, aparte de su pijama que traía puesta, unos hermosos zapatos de tacón rojos estaban en sus pies. Trató de quitárselos pero parecía qué los traía pegados a la piel...

- ¡Mierda!- Gritó enrojecido del coraje.- ¿Porqué carajos tengo puestos estos malditos zapatos de mierda?-

- Porqué eres el Dueño de los Zapatos Rojos.- Se oyó una voz de repente, que se le hizo muy conocida a Cartman.- Gordito.-

Dirigió su mirada a varias partes, cuando de pronto frente a él apareció una especie de muchacho, más o menos como de su edad creyó él, disfrazado de gato. Cartman dio un paso hacia atrás asustado por la repentina aparición sin saber en qué pensar, cuando sintió que algo rasposo, húmedo y cálido pasaba desde su barbilla hasta la mejilla...

- ¡Qué asco!- Gritó y empujó al chico que estaba frente de él.- ¿Qué carajos te pasa, marica de mierda?-

- Tranquilo, gordito.- El chico se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la tierra, dándole una mirada seductora.- Sólo te estaba dando la bienvenida.-

Cartman se paralizó al sentir que el chico disfrazado de gato le parecía muy familiar; el modo de hablar, el modo de moverse, los mechones de pelo rubio, la pícara sonrisa, y esos ojos pervertidos, ahogados en lujuria, de color verde y rojo...

- ¡Kenny!- Gritó al reconocerlo tras escudriñarlo minuciosamente.

- Sí así quieres llamarme cuando estemos en la cama, gordito.- Posó su mano sobre la mejilla del castaño, acariciándosela.

- ¿Qué carajos está pasando, pobretón?- Enojado, alejó violentamente la mano de "Kenny."- ¿Donde carajos están mis tennis? ¿Quién mierda son esos mojones? ¿Y porqué carajos tengo pegados estos jodidos zapatos de mierda?- Hizo una breve pausa.- ¿Fue Kyle, verdad? ¡Le meteré estos malditos zapatos de mierda en el culo a ese maldito judío marica de mierda!-

El chico se rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, luego volteó a verlo lanzándole una mirada atrevida, a la vez que le sonreía maliciosamente...

- ¿De qué carajos te ríes, pobretón de mierda?- Gruñó el moreno.

- De nada, bien, deja te explico todo, gordito.- Se aclaró la garganta mientas se acicalaba una mano con la lengua.- No estás en tu mundo y mucho menos en tu cuarto.- Cartman abrió grande los ojos.- Si no que estás en el Pueblo de los Churi-Churin-Fun-Flais, los cuáles nunca crecerán a menos qué se vayan del pueblo por más de tres horas.-

- ¿Qué?- El gordo no entendía bien lo qué le decía el otro.

- No encontrarás tus tennis porqué estás dentro de ellos, chonchito.- Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.- Así que por más qué los busques no los has a hallar.-

- ¿Cómo?- Se tensó al oír que había perdido sus tennis favoritos para siempre, sin entender ni una palabra de lo que había oído.- ¿Donde mierda están mis tennis?-

- Tranquilo, tranquilo.- Lo apretó acercándolo a sí mismo.- Deja te termino de explicar.- Cartman se cruzó de brazos.- Cuando te asomaste debajo de la cama sentiste que algo te jaló hacia dentro, ¿no?-

- Bueno... ¡No! ¡Alguien me robó mis tennis!- No sabía cómo "Kenny" sabía eso si estaba solo en su cuarto.- ¡Y le voy a partir el culo a ese hijo de puta!-

- Cómo sea. La cuestión es que fuiste arrastrado al mundo que está dentro de los tennis, es por eso que caíste aquí.-

- ¿Qué?- Todo eso lo estaba sacando de quicio.- ¿Cómo carajos está eso? ¡No entiendo ni una mierda!-

- Y bueno, sobre los zapatos rojos pues, digamos qué son mágicos y que el único que puede usar su poder es el Dueño de los Zapatos Rojos, que por cierto no es de este mundo.-

- No me jodas.- Lo agarró del cuello y lo comenzó a ahorcar.- ¡Ya me harté de tanta mierda! ¡Más te vale que me cuentes la verdad, Kenny!-

- ¡Meow!- Maulló "Kenny."- ¡Es, es la verdad! ¡Sólo el Dueño de los Zapatos Rojos puede eliminar a la Perra del Este! ¡Nadie más podría con ella!- Sintió que se le acababa el aire.- ¡Es, es por eso que no podrás quitar los Zapatos Rojos aunque lo intentes!-

Cartman lo soltó mientras un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. No es que fuera la primera vez que usaba zapatos de mujer, pero si no podría quitarse nunca el calzado significaría que todos se burlarían de él, tachándolo de ser gay por usar zapatos, y de color rojo...

- Y no me llamo "Kenny", chonchito.- Se levantó nuevamente del suelo.- Ya que yo.- Se inclinó hacia un costado mientras hace la seña de la victoria con sus manos.- Soy el Gato Chessy.-

- ¿Gato Chessy?-

- Así es, compañero.- Volvió a pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de Cartman.- Soy el Gato Chessy, ya que no me puedo llamar ni Gato de Schrödinger ni Gato de Cheshire por los derechos de autor.- Se pone a ronronear.- Además, mi mami me puso así, ya que soy medio gato.-

El moreno sintió que le dolía la cabeza al querer procesar toda la información recién dada. ¿Por qué rayos le estaba pasando eso? Él sólo quería sus tennis favoritos de vuelta y quitarse esos estúpidos zapatos rojos que tenía pegados a sus pies...

- Pero no te preocupes, gordito.- El Gato Chessy le dio un par de palmadas en el pecho.- Conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar a regresar a tu mundo y qué sabe cómo podrías quitarte esos zapatos de encima.-

- ¿En serio?- Cartman volteó a verlo sorprendido.- ¿Quién?-

- El Sombrero Loco, naturalmente.-

- ¿El Sombrero Loco?- Preguntó confundido.

- Así es, él es el Rey de todo este mundo ya que posee demasiada magia y es capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo qué le pidas por imposible que parezca.-

El castaño tuvo por un momento la sensación de qué le estaban tomando el pelo ya que todo le parecía sacado de un cuento qué no recordaba, más ¿a quién podía pedirle ayuda si no comprendía o qué pasaba?

- ¿Y donde se encuentra ese Sombrero Loco?- Le preguntó al Gato Chessy.

- Bueeeno, primero caminas derecho.- Con su mano libre, el Gato Chessy se la deslizó lentamente por la parte superior de la espalda, haciendo qué el moreno se sintiera incómodo.- Luego, pasas por una larga curva.- Resbaló despacio sus dedos a lo largo de la columna.- Y tienes qué...-

- ¡Eep, eep, eep!- Saltó al sentir que la mano del Gato Chessy se había metido dentro el pantalón de su pijama y le apretaba juguetonamente una pompa.- ¡Gato, hijo de puta!-

Se giró para golpearlo con mucha fuerza, más se paralizó de la sorpresa al ver que el extraño personaje se desvaneció en el aire, justo antes de asestarle el golpe...

- ¿En donde está?- Volteó a todas partes tratando de encontrarlo.- ¿En donde estás, maldito gato hijo de ...? ¡Aaaah!-

Cayó al suelo al sentir algo pesado sobre su espalda, trató de librarse de lo que fuera qué trajera encima. Rodó sobre su costado, sólo para verse debajo del Gato Chessy, quién lo veía muy sonriente...

- Purr, purr.- Ronroneaba muy contento.- Tranquilo, nachas fofas. Para llegar con el Sombrero Loco hay otro camino.-

Se puso de pie y le ayudó a Cartman a levantarse, que ya estaba bastante molesto por los acosos del Gato Chessy...

- Mira.- Le señaló una de las salidas del Pueblo de los Churi-Churin-Fun-Flais, cuyo camino estaba dividido en una sección blanca y una sección amarilla, lo cuál hizo recordarle a Cartman la aventura navideña en Canadá, lo qué lo irritó bastante.- Sólo hay qué seguir...-

El moreno lo interrumpió y se acercó al camino...

- ¡Oh!- Respondió con sarcasmo.- Y de seguro debo seguir el camino amarillo para ir a ver al mago.-

Acto seguido, pisó el camino amarillo ante el susto de todos los presentes...

- ¿Pero qué ...?- Preguntó al sentir el olorcito.

- Ehm, ese es el dren de pipí.-

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué asco!- Se salió del dren.

Se sacudió los pies con disgusto y aún así los zapatos rojos no se le despegaban. El Gato Chessy se aproximó a él y le tomó un brazo...

- Eso te pasa por ser un gordito avorazado.- Y le soltó una nalgada.

- ¡Méndigo gato, hijo de puta!- Se enojó por el repentino contacto.- ¡Vuelves a hacer eso y te corto las bolas!-

- Tranquilo, nachas fofas. Yo mismo te llevaré con el Sombrero Loco para qué veas que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, gordito.- Lo dirigió al camino blanco, se volteó y agitó el brazo en señal de despedida.- ¡Adiós, Churi-Churin-Fun-Flais!-

- ¡Adiós, Gato Chessy! ¡Adiós Dueño de los Zapatos Rojos!- Se despidieron los chiquillos, mientras que el gordo sólo giraba los ojos.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya al carajo?- Le preguntó molesto.- Ya no quiero ver a estos enanos de mierda.-

- Claro, claro, no comas ansias, nachas fofas.- Le guiñó el ojo el Gato Chessy.

Se pusieron en marcha sobre el camino blanco, el cuál más bien parecía ser un camino de tierra, ya que a cada paso que daban se levantaba una pequeña nube de polvo perfumado...

- ¿Qué carajos es éste camino?-

- ¡Ah! Es el Camino del Talco, huele muy rico.- Ronroneó el medio gato.- El cuál conduce al Bosque de los Kisses.-

- ¿El Bosque de los Kisses?- Preguntó incrédulo, sin saber si creerle o mandarlo al diablo.

- Sí, tras esa empinada se puede ver el bosque.- Le dijo.

El castaño se detuvo para tratar de ver el sitio qué le dijera el Gato Chessy y así comprobar que no le estuviera mintiendo. De pronto sintió que lo empujaban cuesta abajo, por lo qué rodó y rodó levantando una gran polvareda, deteniéndose al pie de la empinada...

- ¡Meow! ¡Eso fue divertido!- Comentó el medio gato tras deslizarse por la empinada.- ¿Lo hacemos otra vez?-

- ¡Cof, cof!- Se levantó de golpe dispuesto a matar al gato heterocromático.- ¡Gato de mierda! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Ven acá qué te parto el culo!-

- ¡Meow!- Maulló el Gato Chessy, qué se echó a correr rumbo al Bosque de los Kisses.

Echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, aventándose para atrapar al híbrido felino. Pero quiso su mala suerte que éste se desvaneciera como polvo en el viento y cayera al suelo, no sin antes llevarse de encuentro algo blanco, peludo y suave hacia el interior del bosque...

**.~o0o~. _Bosque de los Kisses_ .~o0o~.**

- ¡Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!- Giraron en el suelo por un largo rato, hasta que se detuvieron en un claro.

- ¡Maldito gato de mierda!- Gritó Cartman tras ponerse de pie.- ¡Nada más encuentre a ese gato, le arranco los huevos con sus propias garras!-

- Ah.- El moreno volteó a ver a donde provenía el gemido.- ¿Qué, qué pasó?-

El castaño lo vio levantarse; era mucho más pequeño que él, de blanco pelaje con mechones rubios, grandes ojos, largas orejas, una esponjosa colita y vestía un chaleco verde aqua y unos shorts color verdes...

- ¡Oh, salchichas!- Se sobresaltó lo que parecía ser un conejo con forma humana.- ¡Estoy en el Bosque de los Kisses! ¡Los, los Duques Gritones se van a enojar conmigo y me van a castigar!-

- ¿Butters?-

- ¡Hamburguesas!- El Conejo saltaba angustiado de un lado a otro.- ¡Hamburguesas! ¿Donde está la salida? ¿Donde estoy?-

- ¡Butters, guarda silencio!- El Conejo aceleró sus brincos y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente.- ¡Carajos! ¡Butters, vuelve acá, pendejo!-

- ¿Sí?- Se apareció a un lado del gordo, qué saltó de golpe.

- ¡Mierda, Butters!- Le reprochó enojado.- ¿Qué carajos haces aquí y vestido como conejo?-

- Ehm, yo iba por un encargo de los Duques Gritones, pero no sé cómo fui a dar aquí.- Le explicó el Conejo.- Y no estoy vestido como conejo porqué soy un conejo.-

- ¡Déjate de tanta mierda, Butters!- Lo tomó de las orejas.- ¡Quítate ese puto disfraz!-

- ¡No, me duele!- Comenzó a gimotear el Conejito mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.- ¡Ay, ay! ¡Mis orejitas!-

- ¡Carajo, Butters!- Seguía jalándole las orejas.- ¡Quítate esas orejas tan...!- Sintió que se le retorcía la boca.- ¡Tan lindas!-

Lo soltó de golpe, mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca. ¿Acaso acababa de decir que las orejitas suaves y peludas del Conejo eran lindas? De pronto, sintió que le daban un beso en la nariz...

- ¡Hola, gordito!- El Gato Chessy sonreía mientras estaba acostado en el aire.- ¿Me extrañaste?-

- ¡Méndigo gato marica!- Le soltó un golpe, el cuál hizo que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Meow!-

- ¿Porqué carajos te desapareciste, gato idiota?- Le reclamó Cartman.

- ¡Aww, me extrañaste!- Comenzó a ronronear.- Yo pensé que te estabas divirtiendo con tu esclavo, el Conejito.-

- ¿Qué?- Abrió grande la boca por la sorpresa.

- Explícale, Bunny.- Se refirió al Conejo.

- ¡Ah, sí! Yo soy el Conejo sin Nombre, porqué no puedo decir mi verdadero nombre.- Frotaba sus patitas.- Y sólo obedezco a quién me ponga un nuevo nombre y lo repita tres veces.-

- ¿Qué, qué?-

- Qué ya tienes con qué jugar a las "manitas calientes."- Le dijo el Gato Chessy dándole un codazo.

- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no soy gay!- Contestó molesto el moreno.- ¡Y más te vale que me saques de este bosque o te parto la...!-

Y justo en ese momento, el Gato Chessy volvió a desaparecer...

- ¡Carajo! ¡Odio a ese gato!- Refunfuñó.

Como no quería seguir parado en un bosque extraño, en pijama y con zapatos de tacón, decidió buscar un camino para salir de ahí. Pero apenas comenzó a avanzar, el Conejo saltaba a un lado de él...

- Butters, déjame solo.-

- Pero no me quiero quedar solito.-

- Entonces vete al carajo.- Le contestó irritado de todo y por todo.

Antes de que le pudiera contestar, oyeron una voz que a Cartman se le hizo muy familiar...

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por ahí?- Se escuchó levemente.- ¿Alguien podría ayudarme, por favor?-

- Es por aquí.- Dijo el Conejo y saltó rumbo a un pozo de donde provenía la voz.- ¡Señor, Señor! ¡Aquí está!-

Soltando un enorme suspiro, se acercó a donde estaba el Conejo saltando. Se asomó al pozo y casi se cae de la risa al ver lo qué había dentro...

- ¡Stan!- Sintió que le dolía la panza de la risa.- ¿Qué carajos haces en un pozo y cubierto de aluminio?-

El aludido miró a todas partes buscando a alguien más y luego se encogió de hombros...

- Yo no lo sé. Yo me caí aquí.- Le respondió, haciendo reír más al castaño.

- Tenemos qué sacarlo.- Le dijo el Conejo.- Si sigue ahí, algo malo podría pasarle.-

Cartman no quería hacer nada, pero la dulce y tierna mirada del Conejito hizo que el muchacho estirara el brazo para poder sacar a "Stan"...

- Sólo es un estúpido conejo gay.- Se dirigió al chico que estaba en el pozo.- Escúchame bien, hippie. Estira el brazo para que pueda sacarte de ahí.-

- Está bien.-

Estiró el brazo como le indicó el gordo para que lo sacaran, éste pensando que iba a estar pesado, lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas. Para su sorpresa, el chico estaba tan ligero que no sólo lo sacó con rapidez, sino que lo estrelló estrepitosamente en el suelo...

- ¡Ay!- Se quejó y se levantó acomodándose la cabeza y las piernas.- Muchas gracias, llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, y como casi nadie entra al Bosque de los Kisses, es difícil pedir ayuda.-

- No me digas.- Cartman se llevó una mano a la sien. ¿Porqué sus amigos estaban montando esta farsa? Claro, si es que lo era.- Tú no eres el Stan-hippie-abraza-árboles-amante-de-los-animales que conozco.-

- No. Yo soy el Chico de Papel de Aluminio.- Se presentó.

- Yo soy el Conejo sin Nombre.- Se presentó.- Pero él me puso un nombre pero no puedo decirlo.-

- Ah, está bien.- Respondió el Chico de Papel de Aluminio.- ¿Y qué están haciendo aquí en el Bosque de los Kisses?-

- Un pendejo me dijo qué tenía que encontrar al "Sombrero Loco" para poder pedirle un deseo cualquiera y qué me lo cumpliría por más difícil que pareciera.- Les explicó el gordo.

- ¡Oh, salchichas!- El Conejo se frotó nervioso sus patitas.- ¿Hablas del Rey de este mundo, el Sombrero Loco?-

- Sí, ese mismo idiota.-

- ¿Y por eso están aquí, en el Bosque de los Kisses?-

- ¡Yo qué carajos sé! ¡Estoy en este estúpido bosque por culpa de este conejo idiota!- Le gritó Cartman.

- Y yo no conozco ningún modo de salir de aquí.- Comentó el Conejo.

- Bueno, como agradecimiento por sacarme del pozo, los puedo llevar a la salida del bosque.- Les ofreció el Chico de Papel de Aluminio.

- ¿En serio?-

- Sí.-

- Entonces, vámonos ya.- El moreno ya no quería seguir oyéndolos.

Siguiendo al Chico de Papel de Aluminio, atravesaron a lo largo del bosque espeso, el cuál era bastante variado. En vez de zacate había pequeñas plantitas cuyos frutos eran unos vistosos caramelitos rellenos de chocolate, los arbustos daban pequeños chocolatitos envueltos en papel metálico. Algunos árboles jóvenes daban chocolates sin sabor del tamaño de un limón persa, mientras que los árboles más antiguos no sólo daban chocolates envueltos en papel metálico enormes, sino qué además sus troncos eran del color del tipo del fruto que dieran...

- Ya veo de donde sacó Tim Burton la idea de hacer la película de "Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolates."- Comentó el castaño tras pasar por un árbol cuyos troncos y ramas tenían espirales de colores blanco y café.

Siguieron en silencio y justo cuándo les faltaba poco para salir, el Chico de Papel de Aluminio les hizo una pregunta...

- Si yo fuera con el Sombrero Loco, ¿creen que me concedería un deseo?-

- Bue-Bueno, depende de lo que quieras.- Le respondió el Conejo.- Creo.-

- Pues, no creo que sea la gran cosa.-

- ¿Qué le vas a pedir al Sombrero Loco?-

- Pues.- Bajó el tono de su voz a la vez que agachaba la cabeza.- Un cerebro.-

- ¿Y tú para qué carajos quieres un cerebro, idiota?-

El Chico de Papel de Aluminio hizo una leve pausa para contestar...

- Pues, para ya no tener qué venir a buscar un Kisses en este bosque para meterlo dentro de mi cabeza.-

Cartman se detuvo al oír semejante cosa, ya qué posiblemente por eso él siempre iba al bosque...

- Entonces, ¿en lugar de cerebro llevas un Kisses gigante en la cabeza?- Preguntó sorprendido.

- ¡Sí!- El Gato Chessy se trepó a su espalda.- Y es delicioso.-

Y se comió un pedazo...

- ¡AAAARGTH!- Chilló el Chico de Papel de Aluminio.- ¡MI CEREBRO!-

- ¡Suéltalo, méndigo gato loco!-

Cartman tomó al Gato Chessy del pescuezo para quitárselo de encima al Chico de Papel de Aluminio, el cuál cayó sentado en el piso, con la mente ida y los ojos bizcos...

- ¡Meow!-

- ¡Oh! ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- Preguntó el Chico de Papel Aluminio.

- ¡Ya me lo desgraciaste, gato de mierda!- Lo agarró del pescuezo.- ¡Stan era el único que me estaba ayudando!- Comenzó a sacudirlo.

- ¿Stan? ¿Y ese quién es?-

- ¡Eres tú, imbécil!- Volteó a verlo Cartman y suelta al Gato Chessy.- ¿Aún recuerdas donde queda la salida?-

- Sí, ¿para qué?- Le preguntó.

- Pues para salir de este bosque de mierda.-

- Ah. ¡AH!- Exclamó el Chico de Papel de Aluminio.- Es por aquí.-

- Al fin.- Murmuró molesto el gordo tras ponerse en camino.

Continuaron con su viaje, pero mientras más se acercaban a la salida del Bosque de los Kisses, se oía un lloriqueo más y más fuerte...

- ¡Ueeeee! ¡Ueeeee!-

- ¿Oyeron eso, chicos?- Preguntó el Conejo.- ¿Qué será?-

- Parece que alguien llora en las afueras del Bosque.- Le respondió el Chico de Papel de Aluminio.

- ¿Pues qué carajos hay allá afuera?-

- Bueno, pues es el ... ¡UAAAAA!-

El Chico de Papel de Aluminio cayó al suelo retorciéndose y con los ojos bizcos, ya que el Gato Chessy le removió la parte superior de la cabeza para darle una gran, gran lamida al Kisses gigante que llevaba por cerebro, el cuál a leguas se veía que tenía ya varias mordidas...

- ¡UAAAAAAA!-

- ¡Oh, Dios!- Exclamó Cartman tras ver la escena.- Ese tipo está bien jodido.-

- Pues, si te lamen el cerebro no te vas a sentir bien, ¿verdad?- Preguntó el Conejo.

- Cállate, Butters.-

- Sí, Señor.-

Tras que el Gato Chessy se desapareciera de nuevo, los otros dos intentaban reanimarlo...

- ¿Cómo reanimas a un chico de papel de aluminio?- Preguntó el Dueño de los Zapatos Rojos, que le chasqueaba los dedos sin éxito alguno.

- Pues, poniéndole otro Kisses, ¿no?- Sugirió el Conejo.

- ¡Yo les ayudo!- Gritó de repente el Gato Chessy.

- ¡UAAAAA!- Gritó el Chico de Papel de Aluminio tras que le arrancaran lo que le quedaba de cerebro.

El Conejo sin Nombre, alias Butters, no perdió el tiempo; y tras un par de brincos, consiguió un Kisses gigante sabor chocolate y menta...

- ¿Y donde se supone que va?- El Conejito frotaba sus patitas nervioso.

- ¡En la cabeza, pendejo!- Le gritó mientras sostenía al Chico de Papel de Aluminio.

Tras acomodárselo, quitarle la cáscara al Kisses y ponerle de nueva cuenta la parte superior de la cabeza del Chico de Papel de Aluminio, éste se levantó de golpe y gritando...

- ¡EL VALLE DE LOS BRINCOLINES!-

- ¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA, PENDEJO!- Le gritó molesto Cartman en lo qué se cubría los oídos.

- No, nada.- Le contestó como si nada el Chico de Papel de Aluminio.- Será mejor darnos prisa para poder ir con el Sombrero Loco y nos cumpla nuestros deseos.- Se levantó y siguió caminando como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- Cómo te odio, Stan.- Dijo mientras se tocaba el puente de la nariz.- Cómo te odio. Vámonos, pendejo.- Le dijo al Conejito que estaba desmayado en el suelo a causa del grito.

**.~o0o~. _Valle de los Brincolines_ .~o0o~.**

Tras lo acontecido en el Bosque de los Kisses, el pequeño grupo no solamente entró al Valle de los Brincolines, sino qué también se encontraron con otro problema...

- ¡Ueeeee! ¡Ueeeee! ¡Bájenme de aquí!- Lloraba a lágrima viva.- ¡Ueeeee!-

Un chico, que parecía estar disfrazado de muñeco de trapo, se encontraba sujetado por un par de horquillas en una cuerda que estaba amarrado a dos árboles; precisamente arriba del camino...

- ¿No creen qué deberíamos de ayudarlo?- Preguntó el Conejito.

- Yo no lo sé.- Contestó el Chico de Papel de Aluminio.- Habría qué preguntarle.-

- Déjenlo ahí.- Les dijo Cartman indiferente.- De seguro el muy imbécil se quiso suicidar y terminó colgándose como un trapo de mierda.-

- ¡Ueeeee!- Volvió a llorar el chico colgado con un extraño acento muy parecido al yucateco.- ¡Quiero bajarme de aquí, no me gustan las alturas!-

- ¿Y si lo bajamos de ahí?- El Conejito volteó a verlos, angustiado por oír llorar al chico colgado.- Por favor.-

Por alguna rara razón, Cartman sentía que había algo en el Conejo que lo hacía sentir y pensar... un poco gay. Pero ÉL no era GAY, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? Así qué iba a decirle al Conejo qué se fueran de ahí y dejaran a ese idiota...

- Está bien.- Respondió y se llevó una mano a la boca al darse cuenta de lo qué acababa de decir.- ¡Carajo!-

- ¿Y cómo lo bajamos?- Preguntó el Chico de Papel de Aluminio.- Esos árboles no tienen ramas como para treparlos.-

- Pues, estamos en el Valle de los Brincolines.- Empezó a decir el Conejito.

- ¿Y?-

- Sólo tenemos qué dar un brinco y así lo alcanzaremos.- Explicó el Conejo.

- Bien, lo haré yo.- Se ofreció el Chico de Papel de Aluminio.

Hizo lo que le indicara el Conejo, ya que en el Valle de los Brincolines el piso tenía la misma elasticidad qué un trampolín, facilitando el salto. El único problema era que al momento de saltar, el Chico de Papel de Aluminio se estrelló contra un árbol...

- Auh.- Se quejó tras despegarse del árbol.- No lo alcancé.-

- ¡Claro que no, pendejo!- Le gritó Cartman.- ¡Te equivocaste, idiota!-

- ¡Ueeeee! ¡No me quiero quedar aquí!- Volvió a llorar el chico colgado.

Sin decir nada, el Conejo dio un salto y logró alcanzar la cuerda...

- ¿Y ahora qué hago?- Preguntó mientras se quedaba colgado a un lado del chico.

El castaño se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Aparte de la apariencia, todos ellos compartían la misma estupidez, sino es que eran los mismos idiotas...

- Butters, sólo quítale las horquillas para qué se pueda bajar.-

- Ah, de acuerdo.-

Intentó estirar la pata para poder quitarle una de las horquillas más no podía ni siquiera rozarla. Así que empezó a levantar una de sus patitas traseras, sólo para quedarse con una pata colgando...

- Me atoré.-

Gruñendo porqué tenía qué hacerlo él por su propia cuenta, Cartman dio un paso, más como su peso no le favorecía, se hundió rápidamente en el suelo para salir disparado contra el otro árbol...

- Oh, mierda.- Musitó tras deslizarse por el tronco hasta el suelo.

Tras varios intentos fallidos, los tres estaban sentados al lado de un árbol...

- ¡Ueeeee! ¿A qué horas me van a bajar?- Les reclamó el chico colgado.- ¡No me quiero quedar aquí! ¡Ueeeee!-

- ¡Arrrgth! ¿Porqué no te callas de una jodida vez?-

- ¡Ueeeeeeeee!- Siguió lloriqueando.- Nadie me quiere.-

¡PAS! Se soltó de repente de la cuerda, cayendo encima de ellos...

- Ay.-

- ¡Quítate al carajo de encima, idiota!- El gordo lo hizo a un lado.

- ¡Ueeeee! ¡Muchas gracias!- Y se abalanzó otra vez sobre el Dueño de los Zapatos Rojos para expresarle su agradecimiento en forma de un abrazo.

- ¡Qué asco!- Se estremeció al sentir que su pijama se humedecía.- ¡Suéltame, marica!-

Sin embargo, al alejarlo de sí, se dio cuenta de que se parecía a alguien que en ocasiones lo irritaba...

- ¿Clyde?- Lo tomó de ambos brazos y lo acercó para verlo bien.- ¿Eres tú?-

- N-No.- Gimoteó.- Yo, yo soy el Muñeco de Trapo. ¡Ueeeee!- Y lloró de nueva cuenta.

- ¡Genial!- Ya no podía soportarlo.- Si ustedes no son Stan, Clyde y Butters, ¿entonces quién carajos son?-

- Tranquilo, gordito.- El Gato Chessy apareció entre los brazos de Cartman y le rodeó el cuello con los suyos.- Yo te explicaré si me dejas jugar un poco contigo.-

Le besó el cuello para después lamérselo; el moreno, asqueado por esto, lo aventó contra el árbol. El medio gato sacó sus garras por instinto provocando que se desinflara...

- ¡Meow!-

- ¡Desgraciado gato joto!- Lo amenazó.- ¡Me vuelves a hacer eso, maricón, y te mato! ¡Te mato!-

- Sólo estaba jugando, nachas fofas.- El Gato Chessy se puso de pie y se sentó en el aire.- Bien, ahora voy a explicarte lo que pasa, chonchito.-

- ¡Pues más vale que no sea otra mamada tuya!-

- Bien, nosotros en realidad tenemos otra forma física.- Le empezó a aclarar en lo que se lamía una pata.- Pero para que tú te sientas más cómodo, adquirimos la apariencia de algún conocido tuyo conforme el concepto qué tengas de esa persona.- Comenzó a rodar y a ronronear.- Por ejemplo, el Conejo sin Nombre. Como es miedoso, tú lo identificaste con un chico qué es miedoso de donde provienes. ¿O me equivoco, gordito?-

No podía creerlo, ni siquiera estando en otro mundo se podía deshacer de esos imbéciles. Por lo qué sólo le quedaba llegar con el Sombrero Loco lo más rápido posible...

- Vámonos, vámonos.- Los apuró.

Pero cómo era el Valle de los Brincolines, el caminar se les hacía muy difícil ya que a causa de su peso rebotaban con sólo dar un paso...

- ¡Carajo, carajo, carajo!- Se cubrió los ojos frustrado. ¿Cómo se suponía qué iban a salir de ahí si no podían avanzar?

- Si quieres, te doy un aventón, gordito.- El Gato Chessy aún seguía en el aire.- Mientras adivinamos a qué saben los labios.-

- ¡Vete a la mierda, pendejo!- Le aventó una piedra de goma, que lo hizo desaparecer.- ¿Cómo carajos salgo de aquí?-

- Saltando.-

Alzó la vista para ver a dos rubios vestidos exactamente igual de marineritos y tomados de la mano se acercaban a donde ellos...

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Les preguntó desganado a pesar de qué ya sabía que eran Tweek y Pip.

- Wipity y Wopity.- Le respondió uno.

- ¡Agh!- Le respondió el otro.

- Para salir del Valle de los Brincolines deben saltar tomados de la mano y derecho, hasta llegar a la Pradera de las Brisas.-

- ¡Agh!-

- Ahí lograrán ver el Castillo el Rey de este mundo.-

- ¡Agh!-

- Pero si llegan al País de las Mil Agujas es que se equivocaron de fanfic.-

- ¡Agh!-

- Tenemos qué irnos. Los Duques Gritones darán una cena al mediodía, y están enojados porqué el Conejo no ha lavado los platos de mañana.-

- ¡Agh!-

- ¡Nos vemos!-

- ¡Agh!-

Y así como aparecieron, se fueron dejando sin palabras al grupo...

- ¡Salchichas!- Comentó angustiado el Conejo.- ¡Me van a castigar por lo qué aún no he hecho!-

- Entonces, tenemos qué saltar para salir de aquí, ¿no?- Preguntó el Chico de Papel de Aluminio ignorando al Conejo.

- ¡Ueeeee! ¡Eso dijeron!- Le contestó el Muñeco de Trapo.- ¡Y tomados de la mano! ¡Ueeeee!-

- ¿Qué? ¡No, no, no, no, no!- ¿Porqué le estaban haciendo la vida de cuadritos?- ¡Yo no lo voy a hacer! ¡Eso es de maricas!-

Momentos después, están los cuatro tomados de la mano, listos parar dirigirse a la Pradera de las Brisas...

- Me siento como un estúpido.-

- ¡Ueeeee!- Comenzó a llorar de nuevo el Muñeco de Trapo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Muñeco de Trapo?- Le preguntó el Conejo.

- ¡Ueeeee! ¡Es que yo no sé saltar! ¡Ueeeee!-

- Pues, yo tampoco sé cómo saltar.- Se atrevió a decir el Chico de Papel de Aluminio.

- ¡Yo les enseño cómo!- Exclamó emocionado el Conejito.- Primero, se inclinan un poco para el frente. Luego, mueven la colita y brincan.-

- ¡Oh, no, no, no, no, no!- A Cartman no le agradó la idea.- ¡Yo no...!-

- ¡A la cuenta de tres!- Les gritó el Conejo.- ¡Una, dos, tres!-

- ¡Aaaah!- Gritó el moreno al sentir que lo jalaban.

- ¡Al frente, colita y brinco! ¡Al frente, colita y brinco!- Fue lo que se oyó en todo el trayecto, aparte de los lloriqueos del Muñeco de Trapo y las groserías del castaño.

Pronto visualizaron la salida del Valle de los Brincolines; sin embargo, no contaron con el hecho de qué ya no había suelo para seguir brincando...

- ¡AAAAAAAH!-

**.~o0o~. _Pradera de las Brisas_ .~o0o~.**

- ¡Carajo!- Gruñó Cartman poniéndose de pie.- ¡Estoy harto de caer!-

- ¿Están todos bien?- Preguntó preocupado el Conejito tras ponerse de pie.

- Yo estoy bien.- Contestó el Chico de Papel de Aluminio tras acomodarse los brazos.- ¿Cómo están ustedes?-

De inmediato notaron qué había mucho silencio...

- ¡Hamburguesas!- Volteó a todas partes.- ¿Y el Muñeco de Trapo?-

- ¡Ueeeee!- Oyeron de repente el lloriqueo.

- Allá está.- Señaló el Chico de Papel de Aluminio hacia el cielo.

Tras la caída, un conjunto de brisas atraparon al Muñeco de Trapo jugando con él a su voluntad, por lo qué ya subía, ya bajaba, iba de un lado a otro y giraba...

- ¡Ueeeee! ¡Me estoy mareando!-

- ¿Cómo carajos lo bajamos de ahí?-

Una figura saltó sobre los tres, y aprovechando las corrientes de aire, atrapó al Muñeco de Trapo con los dientes, para luego caer en picada...

- ¡Ueeeee!- Chilló el Muñeco de Trapo.- ¡No me gusta caer en picada!-

Sin embargo, el viento les ayudó para no estrellarse contra el suelo. Al ver qué estaban bien, los otros se les acercaron...

- ¡Eso fue fantástico!- Comentó emocionado el Conejito.

- ¿No se lastimaron?- Preguntó el Chico de Papel de Aluminio.

- ¿Qué carajos eres?- Preguntó el moreno sin importarle si era o no conocido, o si era o no una broma de los demás.

- Soy Tonike.- Le saltaba la cabeza al hablar y puso una rodilla en el suelo.- Soy medio perro, medio humano.- Agitó su peluda cola.- Y me eligieron para ser la escolta del Dueño de los Zapatos Rojos y su comitiva.-

- ¿Qué?- Le molestó qué le recordaran el título.- ¡Escucha, apestoso judío canino canadiense! ¡No soy el Dueño de los Zapatos Rojos y esos maricas no dejan de seguirme! ¡Mierda!-

- Yo no sabía qué era el Dueño de los Zapatos Rojos.- Dijo de repente el Chico de Papel de Aluminio.- Yo nunca miro hacia abajo.-

- ¿El, el Dueño de los Zapatos Rojos?- El Conejo tragó saliva.- ¿El que dicen qué es el único que puede derrotar a la Perra del Este y a la Perra del Oeste con sólo tocarlas?-

- ¡Ueeeee! ¡Tengo miedo!- Lloró el Muñeco de Trapo.

- Sí.- Les respondió Tonike y luego señaló hacia el norte.- Y allá está el Puente que nos conducirá al Castillo del Rey de este mundo. Llegaremos más rápido si nos vamos corriendo, ya que si no lo hacemos las brisas nos atraparán y no nos dejarán ir nunca.-

- ¿Y porqué carajos tenemos qué ir corriendo?- No le agradó para nada la idea.

- Porqué así no sentirán nuestra presencia.- Se posicionó para correr.- ¡A mi señal!- Vio que una hoja giraba en círculos, haciendo ochos.- ¡Ahora!- Agarró al Muñeco de Trapo para que el viento no se lo llevara de nuevo.

- ¡Hijos de puta, esperen!- Cartman iba muy detrás de ellos ya que no corría tan rápido.- ¡No puedo correr con estos tacones! ¡Mierda!- Gritó al darse cuenta de lo qué había dicho.

Tras una exhaustiva carrera, lograron llegar al Puente del Abismo sin Fondo, pero apenas Tonike puso un pie en el puente, se frenó y retrocedió asustado...

- ¡No puede ser!-

**.~o0o~. _Puente del Abismo sin Fondo_ .~o0o~.**

Había algo qué Tonike olvidó. Cada 1983 soles plateados aparecía el Portero, que resguardaba el Portón del Castillo del Rey de ese mundo...

- ¿Cómo pude olvidarme del Portero?- Aventó contra el suelo al Muñeco de Trapo que seguía llorando.

- ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?- Preguntó el Chico de Papel de Aluminio.

- Todo, ya que si el Portero no estaba no habría problemas. Pero, como hoy apareció, caímos en la Sombra del Portero. Si nosotros no cruzamos el Portón hoy mismo, nos llevará a su mundo y nunca más volveremos al nuestro.- Les explicó con tristeza.- Así que tenemos qué ir.-

- ¿Pues qué...? ¡Aaaarght!- Cartman saltó al sentir que le frotaban los glúteos.- ¡Maldito gato, hijo de puta!-

El Gato Chessy se le echó al cuello y le lamió una mejilla divertido...

- ¿Por qué tan tristes, nachas fofas?- El castaño lo tiró al suelo.- ¡Meow! Oye, al menos hazlo cuando lleguemos a la cama.-

- ¡Ya te dije, maldito gato idiota de mierda, que no soy GAY!- Lo agarró del pescuezo tratando de ahorcarlo, más éste se desvanece.- ¿A donde carajos se fue ese hijo de puta?-

- Purr, purr.- Ronroneó mientras gateaba encima de ellos.- ¡Ay, gordito! Si no pides las cosas con amabilidad no seré gentil contigo.-

- ¡Baja de ahí, pedazo de mierda!- Saltaba para poder agarrarlo y darle su merecido. Y bien merecido qué se lo tenía.

- El Portero es uno de los habitantes más viejos de nuestro mundo. Y sólo habla en un extraño y muy antiguo idioma qué muy pocos logran entender.- Les explicó el Gato Chessy antes de desaparecer de nueva cuenta.

Todos tragaron saliva, el temor infundido por las palabras del Gato Chessy los hacía sudar la gota gorda. Cruzaron el puente y justo antes de llegar al portón, el Portero los vio y les gritó...

- ¡Timmy!- Y sacudió los brazos.

El Dueño de los Zapatos Rojos se llevó una mano a la frente, ¿había acaso algo más estúpido?...

- ¡Miren!- Gritó el Chico de Papel de Aluminio.- Aquí hay un letrero.-

**_"AQUELLOS QUE NO RESPONDAN CORRECTAMENTE LAS TRES PREGUNTAS DEL PORTERO CAERÁN SIN RETORNO AL ABISMO SIN FONDO."_**

- ¡Esto es genial! ¡Jodidamente genial!- El gordo volteó a ver a sus acompañantes.- ¿¡No puedo regresar porqué estamos atrapados aquí, y si no respondemos bien caeremos al Abismo por qué el Portero sólo puede decir "TIMMY, TIMMY, TIMMY"!- Bufaba del coraje.- ¿Ahora qué puede ser peor?-

- Ti, ti, ¡Timmy!-

Alzó los brazos y el Puente del Abismo sin Fondo comenzó a temblar...

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- ¡Tengo miedo!- El Conejito se aferró a Cartman de un brazo.

- ¡Ueeeee! ¡Yo también tengo miedo!- Chilló el Muñeco de Trapo mientras también abrazaba al gordo.

Una enceguecedora luz brilló por un rato y cuando todos abrieron los ojos, se sorprendieron al ver que ya no estaban en el Puente del Abismo sin Fondo...

- ¿En donde estamos?-

- Son las Fuentes de las Burbujas Musicales.- Comentó Tonike, atónito al reconocer el lugar.

- ¿Fuentes de las Burbujas Musicales?-

- S-Sí, estas burbujas producen música y tranquilizan a todo aquél que las toque.- Comenzó a avanzar.- Pero sólo existen en el Castillo del Rey.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Finalmente llegamos?- Incrédulo, tocó una burbuja sintiendo cómo se le calmaba su temperamento apenas se reventaba.- ¡Vaya!-

**.~o0o~.**_** Castillo del Rey **_**.~o0o~.**

Las Fuentes de las Burbujas Musicales estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación, había una enorme alfombra roja rematada en detalles dorados, mientras que en las paredes había pequeñas caídas de agua que cambiaban de color gradualmente conforme las bañaba la luz del tragaluz, que al verlo cambiaba de forma distinta...

- Hemos llegado.- El medio perro señaló al fondo un par de cortinas hechas de coral que caían y subían.- Y detrás de esa cortina, se encuentra el Sombrero Loco.-

Cartman apresuró el paso, tenía tantas ganas de irse y recuperar sus tennis, que no le importó el crujir del coral...

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- El corazón le dio un vuelco.- ¿Tú eres el Sombrero Loco?-


End file.
